User blog:~Silverstream/Visitors
Sooooo I honestly couldn't decide which of these two fandoms to write about. So I took a crack at this... thing. ~Silv ---------- Nights in Gotham City never vary much. They're dark, they're cold, and there's crime. Yet, its citizens love them just the same. Poison Ivy, the protector of the greenery of the earth, found herself quietly content staring out the window of her apartment. She absentmindedly stroked a potted Christmas Cactus between her fingers, the plant leaning in to her touch. Ivy cocked her head as she heard a heavy crash atop the roof of her apartment. Under the assumption that it was simply a fight between a couple gang members, she tried to ignore it. However, she began to feel a familiar pull. The voice in the back of her head, drawing her near. She set aside her cactus, and opened up the window. She could spot a strange light glowing at the rooftop, and grabbed one of the strong vines that lined the outside of the building. At her will, the vine carried her up to the roof, where she braced herself to fight if necessary. What she saw, was not at all what she anticipated. A peculiarly large raccoon dressed in orange overalls paced back and forth, spitting curses at high speed. "Damn it, Groot! I told you not to mess with that cape dude's things!" Ivy's eyes were drawn to what looked like a small, walking tree, who was watching the raccoon blow his fuse. "I am Grooooot," the creature whined. "I don't care that it looked cool! Is the fact that you got to touch something cool gonna get us back to..." He trailed off, looking over the dark skyline. "...Wherever we belong that isn't here. Where the hell are we..." "Gotham City," Ivy answered, stepping towards him. The raccoon jumped at her voice. "Shit, lady... where'd you come from?" "I live in this building," she answered bluntly. She glanced at the small tree, who was eagerly clamoring over to her, its brown eyes gazing up at her in a strange adoration. She knelt down to its level, and asked in a gentle tone, "Who are you?" "I am Groot." Though she heard these words alone with her ears, Ivy could hear another voice, seemingly in her head. It spoke, "I am called Groot. I am of the species Flora Colossus, and I rarely see others like me. However, I am happy. I have friends, they're as good as family. What is your name?" The stunned woman held out her hand to Groot, which he gratefully took in his own small, bark-covered hand. "People know me as Poison Ivy. I am the protector of the green, lover of any and all flora. You, you are the most incredible thing I've ever laid my eyes on..." Groot gave her a wide smile. "I am Groot." Again, Ivy heard: "You are a beautiful being yourself." Interfering with an annoyed tone, the raccoon butted in. "Hey, Ivy Lady... you can understand this guy?" She nodded to him. "I am as close to a plant as a human can get. I am like him, so I hear what he says... now, who are you?" He crossed his arms gruffly. "They call me Rocket. Look, we ain't supposed to be here... Not too sure what happened, but... what the hell kinda planet is this? Looks like a dump yard..." Ivy scowled slightly, and stood up. "Planet? This is earth, stupid. Gotham City, on planet earth. Where are you supposed to be from?" "Anywhere and everywhere, sweetheart. And, uh, crazy as this sounds, I got a sinking feeling we ain't in the right dimension..." They heard a scolding, "I am Groot!" "Yeah yeah yeah, I know he was rambling on about dimensions and universes and shit, but that's all I retained!" Ivy raised an eyebrow. "I can't help there. But, try and track down John Constantine... if he's in a good mood, he might just help you." Suddenly, a flash of light sparked into existence behind them. A scruffy looking, red-coated man leapt through an apparent portal, a more than angry expression across his face. "WHAT THE HEL-looo..." he quieted once spotting Ivy. She looked at Groot. "Is this your friend?" He nodded in answer, and clung onto Ivy's leg. She stroked his head, smiling softly. "Go," she whispered. "Go and be happy... I don't need to keep you here." Rocket marched up to the man, and began explaining. "Look Quill, this lady ain't gonna do anything bad after this... will ya?" He looked back at Ivy, who shook her head. "See? Now, what do you say we hop back through that portal, BEFORE IT SHUTS US OUT AGAIN?" "Kinda what I'm here for!" Quill rebuked, his voice rising in pitch. He looked back at Ivy. "Right, listen... youuuu didn't see anything..." She smirked as he inched back toward the portal, and disappeared through it. Rocket immediately followed suit, but Groot hovered for a moment, just outside of it. Ivy nodded to him, and he seemed satisfied. Seconds after he jumped into the portal, it vanished entirely, without a trace. Ivy took a deep breath, now alone on the quiet rooftop. She chuckled softly in her awe, still processing what she'd just seen. As she stood at the edge the roof to lower herself back down, she noticed something sticking out of the top of her boot. Slowly, she plucked up a small, dusty blue flower. She smiled knowingly, and returned to her apartment with a entirely fresh feeling of contentment. ---------- Category:Blog posts